


Close Up

by wangler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has gay porn on his computer. So they watch it. Together. With penises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Up

**Author's Note:**

> Scott and Stiles are 15 and don't have particularly mature views on porn, sex or relationships.

“Dude, why do you have gay porn in here?” Scott asks. He’s clicking around in the folder on Stiles’ desktop labeled yes Dad this is what you think it is.

Stiles bounds across the room and perches on the back of the desk chair. His chin is sharp where it digs into Scott’s shoulder as he leans over to look. “Why not?”

“I dunno. It’s like, all guys.”

“Yes, Scott. That’s how gay porn works.”

“Is it weird?”

“I guess. No? I’m not super sure how I feel about the butt stuff but everyone seems to be having a good time.”

“Can I watch?”

Stiles laughs and straightens. “Go ahead, man. Try that college professor one. It’s this great gender-bending take on the ever-popular schoolgirl needs better grades and sucks her way to the head of the class trope.”

“What?” Scott asks, flushing. Stiles just said suck and head in one sentence and he’s doing that thing where he sounds like an auctioneer selling information. Scott can’t be expected to keep up with that.

“In short, it’s hot.” Stiles leans back over him and commandeers the mouse to open VLC. As the video starts, he turns the volume down on his speakers and jogs to the door to lock it.

The room feels really small once the door is locked and there are two dudes on Stiles’ computer screen talking about finals and cock. Scott swallows hard and casually drops his hand over his lap. He feels his dick go full under his palm but doesn’t move to touch it, because it could be a fear boner. Fear boners should be left alone, like mosquito bites.

Stiles breathes loud. It’s pretty impressive considering Scott is the one with asthma. Scott has to take Qvar and nasal spray and Allegra every day or the cats at Dr. Deaton’s will basically kill him. Stiles doesn’t wheeze the way Scott does if he’s around dander or excitement or grass or girls. He just sounds... loud. Especially right now, breathing right by Scott’s ear while they watch porn. Porn with penises and no girls. And penises.

“I wonder what that’s like,” Stiles says, when the college boy on the screen starts mouthing at the professor’s enormous wang.

“Getting a blowjob?”

“Obviously. But like, giving one.” Stiles’ tongue smacks around in his mouth. “Like, how it fits. It must be weird. Big and stuff. Don’t you wonder?”

“Seriously?” Scott asks, kind of squeakily. “No.”

“And that’s why you suck at science.”

“That doesn’t look like science.”

“The quest for knowledge, I mean. Trial and error. Hypotheses. You don’t hypothesize about sucking dick. You suck at science.”

“I think you suck at logic,” Scott says, leaning back involuntarily as the guy on the screen appears to eat the dick. “Dude!”

“Oh my god. That is some legit ren fair sword swallowing shit.”

“Can girls do that?” Scott asks, his dick twitching under his hand as he pictures a girl swallowing his dick. It’s officially not a fear boner.

So he presses down a little, hoping Stiles won’t notice.

“I wouldn’t advise asking,” Stiles says. “At least not on a first date.”

“Like you’re an expert on first dates.”

“Like you are!”

They get quiet as the action on the screen gets more serious. More seriously naked. The professor guy is built, and the other guy is muscular too but kind of skinnier and they are so naked.

Scott makes a strangled, startled noise when the camera zooms in so fast he doesn’t have time to look away before there’s a butthole basically taking up the entire screen.

“This is like that horrible sex ed video from sixth grade,” Scott says.

“Really? Because I distinctly remember illustrations of testes, and not, you know, assplay.”

“Is that a thing?”

“It’s a thing right now,” Stiles says, gesturing at the screen, where a slippery-looking finger is sinking in and out of the butthole. He takes a shaky breath. “I’m gonna, um, if that’s not weird.”

“Gonna?” Scott starts to ask, before he turns his head and sees that Stiles has his hand in his gym shorts. “Oh. That’s cool. Okay.”

Scott feels dazed and feverish. He’s seen porno magazines and some softcore stuff online and a few lesbian movies on late night movie channels but he’s never seen anything like this. It’s noisy and pink and wet and raw and it makes his dick hurt. He goes from pressing to rubbing tight ache of his dick, because it feels like his heartbeat is coming from his balls and he’s going to die if he doesn’t relieve himself.

Shockingly close, Stiles whines somewhere deep in his throat and leans into the back of Scott’s chair. Even with the back of the chair between them, Scott feels the heat of Stiles’ body. It’s not like those times they end up accidentally cuddling in their sleep when he spends the night or those times they sit really close on the couch because re-runs of Tales from the Crypt are actually pretty scary. He can feel this, from his head to his toes, tingling like goosebumps--like that time Alice held his hand in fifth grade, all the way from the art room to the cafeteria.

“Ah--fuck,” Stiles says. He stops watching the video. Scott knows this because Stiles’ freaking forehead presses into Scott’s neck as he doubles over himself and kind of shakes, going all out with the jerking off thing.

“Okay,” Scott mumbles to himself, watching the computer screen and feeling his whole body rumble with the motion of Stiles’ arm. He tries to pretend like he can’t feel Stiles’ mouth against his shoulder but yeah, he can. Stiles’ mouth is really hot and open and his teeth catch in Scott’s shirt. It’s like the time Stiles pulled him under the stairwell in middle school and stared at him a moment and then sniffled once and grabbed around Scott with a hurty hug and cried for like, two periods, for so long Scott thought maybe he should take Stiles to the school nurse, except Stiles ended up being okay and wiping his eyes and saying sorry for getting snot on Scott’s shirt--

And the guys on the screen are fucking. Like, full on. They’re really sweaty.

“Um,” Scott says, thinking maybe Stiles wants to see this part, for whatever reason he has this video on his hard drive in the first place, but Stiles doesn’t move, so Scott keeps watching and swallows hard and opens his jeans.

It takes some serious dick gymnastics to get himself free without impaling himself on his zipper, but he finally gets it out and hopes Stiles will keep doing whatever shaky suckerfish thing he’s doing and won’t notice that Scott’s not even being subtle anymore. Scott’s never been a fan of jerking off without lotion or soap, but right now his hand feels like the best thing ever, firm and hot and nice.

“Yeah,” Scott groans, “That’s good.”

Stiles giggles against Scott’s shoulder because he is the worst person in the world. “I’m gonna come,” he says, each word a puff of wet air through Scott’s shirt.

Like two seconds later Stiles does. Scott knows this because Stiles bites Scott. Hard. It hurts like a motherfucker, which makes it extra strange that it’s right then that Scott comes too, flailing his free hand to try to catch the jizz so it doesn't fly up onto Stiles’ laptop. AppleCare probably doesn’t cover that.

Behind him, Stiles sinks to the floor and rolls onto his back and giggles hoarsely.

“Dude, shut up and throw me that Kleenex box,” Scott says. He glances down at Stiles and tries to glare, but Stiles is all red-faced and happy-looking and it’s impossible to be mad at him or even feel weird at all, because Stiles is Scott’s best friend and he loves him.

Even though he apparently bites.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The League_ totally invented fear boners. Well, they didn't invent them. But they made me giggle at the phrasing and also made me remember this poor kid in 6th grade who got a fear boner when he gave a book report and it was as awful for everyone as you might expect.


End file.
